


Looking for a story

by TonyW



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyW/pseuds/TonyW
Summary: Not a new story
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 19
Kudos: 5





	Looking for a story

Some help please - I am looking for a story that I started reading some time ago, but have lost my link for it, along with my subscription. Can anyone remember it please? In it, Lucifer and Chloe had briefly met when she was much younger, leaving her to have Trixie. Trixie was not Dan's! After they meet again, when Delilah is killed she remembers him but not he her. If I remember correctly it is when they go to the school over the bullying issue that Chloe introduces Lucifer to his daughter. He denies it at first, until Chloe tells Trixie to reveal her red devil eyes, which causes Lucifer to have a melt down/

Can anyone remember this please, and give me the title and /or a link?

Thank you in anticipation

TonyW


End file.
